The physics of pattern formation has made dramatic strides over the past 20 years. Nevertheless, the ability to apply this knowledge to neuronal systems has been limited by our knowledge of the dynamics of neuronal interactions, and our lack of a system parameter to control such patterns. Over the previous period of this K02, we have demonstrated that electric fields can serve as a feedback parameter to control patterns of neuronal activity adaptively. Furthermore, we have demonstrated that the interactions between individual neurons as they form these patterns can be characterized in detail. This renewal proposal will seek to test the Hypothesis that parametric control of neuronal patterns can be achieved with electric field feedback. Such feedback can serve as a basic tool to explore how neuronal ensembles dynamically form and change their patterns of activity, and as a means to interact with and selectively modify pathological neuronal dynamics. My research goals are to develop intelligent interaction and control strategies for neuronal patterns of activity, using the framework of Pattern Formation in Physics to organize theory and experiments. I propose a 4 part approach: 1) In Vitro experiments to determine how the intracellular interactions between neurons determine the nature of the transition between patterns, 2) develop a compartmental computational framework to directly model these experiments, 3) develop abstract models to understand the nonequilibrium pattern formation physics that underlie these phenomena, and 4) to apply insights gained from modeling to design and test rational control strategies for seizures and theta rhythm in In Vitro and In Vivo experiments. My career goals are to use the K02 mechanism to intensively acquire a sufficient background in pattern formation physics to perform these proposed experiments through 1) formal graduate course work, 2) continuing my studies and collaboration with senior mathematicians and physicists, and 3) organizing workshops to further develop and expand the field of pattern formation in physics and medicine.